


Suicide Squad: Refraction

by GameofShoes



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I would be taking queues from there, If you watched the movie, Other, Rewrite of suicide squad, Villains, be warned, but a lot of what i've written portrays the people in here as they are, so if i don't deliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofShoes/pseuds/GameofShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrorist attack at the hands of the Joker quickly turned the humble Midway City into a warzone. It wasn't easy for Amanda Waller to find a reason for Task Force X to commence, but now she has the perfect reason to release a bunch of leashed super criminals. But will they break out as villains do, or will they fight and retain the honor they've lost in their line of work?</p><p>*Would update every three days, tho some days I might update it often*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I started a joke

Would you ever go back to that one specific moment? That one specific moment that was supposed to be right? She wanted to. She wanted to fix a shattered teacup. She outstretched her arms, and spread her legs, dangling on makeshift ropes composed of her prison clothes. She’s got a lot of glazy eyes staring at her body, past the scars. _Mistah J was into some kinky shit, his usual fantasy of hitting me in the face and throwing me off moving cars were erotic_. If she gets the chance to see Puddin again, she would blow his brains off. Now that’s some real kinky shit.

“Hey, hotness! You got a visitor!” Oh, great. It’s fugly mug Griggs. This one is into some kinky shit like Mistah J. His electroplay skills are really good. She can’t wait till he lets her dominate him, it would be a real sight tying him up with his intestines.

She looked up at the terrace. A strange woman descended from the terrace, down the staircase on the right, and then sat herself on a chair just in-front of her bedroom-sized cage. Harley untangled herself from the makeshift ropes around her, and descended gently. She looked at the curly haired black woman, with a stern look to her eyes. She was fat, but not as fat as Oswald Cobbleflab. Her face was friendly, but she can see those eyes weren’t smiling. She was deceiving her.

“Are you the devil?” Harley asked.

 “No.” The black woman said.

“Then, why are you trying to trick me?”

“Trick you, Dr. Quinzel?”

“Friendly smile, but your eyes are all murder. I’ve seen those eyes before. Mistah J always gives me that look when I screw up.”

She folded her hands. “How are you and Joker, Doctor?”

“We’re done.” Harley said, and then she grinned. “Say, you haven’t told me your name, Ma’m!”

“Amanda.”

“Amaaanda….” Harley repeated. “Stressful job?”

She can still feel the anger radiate from Amanda’s face. Amanda didn’t say anything for a long time, but she kept writing on her little notepad.

“You’re not a psychologist.” Harley said.

“No. I’m not.”

“So why are you psycho-analyzing me, Amanda?”

“Now why would you say that?”

“Well, why else would you be here, silly?” Harley giggled. “You wanna know something about me! I’m not the most interesting person in the world, Amanda.”

“Really? I was told you’ve killed six people in this facility. That’s interesting to me.”

“And you wanna know why?”

“Yes, Doctor. Do tell.”

Harley sat down, folding her legs. She knew her angle, but she wanted to know why. Why, why, why, Amanda would you go out of your way to meet a psychopath?

“All of them have something in-common, did the other guards tell you that?”

“They tried to touch you?”

“No, more than that.” Harley grinned. “Only two of them did touch me, and it wasn’t even a good touch. But all of them thought they could own me. Officer Bowles bribed me with flowers and chocolates, he was utterly convinced I wanted to be his. I thought we were just friends. So I blew his brains off.

“Officer Graves relentlessly flirted with me. Now unlike Franky Bowles, I told him I’m not interested in him. I mean, beachboys are so 2001. So one day, when he was giving me my dinner… I brought him to where he wanted to be: Between my legs. It was a nice fat cock, Amanda. I don’t have it anymore. I wanted to show Mistah J when I break out.”

“What did you do with the nice fat cock, Harley?”

“I ate it.” She grinned.

Amanda shifted in her seat. Her stony eyes haven’t changed one bit. This woman wasn’t afraid, she knew it. She wanted something.

“The other guards told me, Doctor Quinzel, that you ate Frank Bowles’ dick with a boat of gravy, and Graves was the one who actually tried courtship to get to you.”

“Oh, is that so? They’re all the same, I couldn’t tell which from which.” Harley laughed. “I’ll do it Amanda. Only because I like you.”

“I haven’t even told you why I’m here.”

“Yeah, because you wanted to listen to what I had to say. Your mind is fixed on what you’re gonna do with me, Mandy, but you didn’t know me. And now you think you do.”

“Of course I know you now, Harley. You’re psychotic, that’s all there is to it.” _Harley… she was expecting a different outcome to this conversation. She wanted to persuade me nicely._ Harley thought to herself. “You’re a wild card.”

“That I am.” Harley said. “I have to confess, Amanda. I did like Officer Graves. So much that I had to kill him. Because that’s the only way I knew how to keep him away from people like me. I promised it’ll be quick.”

“I’m assigning you to Task Force-X, Harley Quinn.” Amanda said, standing up. Harley didn’t answer, but she played with her hair. “Don’t you want to know what you’re getting into?”

“If I had a choice. But you know what they say, Mandy. Experience is the best teacher.” Harley stood from her position, and slowly walked towards the bars. “You don’t own me.” 

Amanda smirked, and then she moved closer, until she’s close enough to touch the bars of her little cage.  “That’s where you’re wrong, clown. That’s where you’re wrong.”

Harley stared her down. She wasn’t much of a challenge. Probably some self-defense training here and there from the military this fat bitch received. Probably like Bats, who has a small window.

“So, Amanda.” Harley said, touching the bars. “what else do you wanna know about me?”

Amanda squinted at her. She was staring directly at her, and then Harley knew. Amanda could see bits and pieces of her, and this piece she wasn’t smart enough to hide. _Crap._

“She wants to kill me.” Amanda said.

A charge of electricity ran down her body from the bars, blasting her into a corner. Harley looked at her through her blurred vision. Everything was turning pink again, a dash of colors splashing in her vision. Mandy’s body contorted, shifted, and her face melted. Harley could see it now. They’re trapped in an apartment building.  And she could imagine her huge mallet in hand, until Mandy’s face is mush. But then her mind went to Mistah J, who turned someone else into mush, and she can feel it again. _He was just a kid_ , she remembered telling him. Harley would never understand why Batman didn’t just kill him.

“Get her under control.” Amanda said. Harley didn’t even realize how hard she was laughing.  

Griggs went inside the cell by himself, thinking he could get to Harley. But that was the last mistake he ever made.


	2. Lawton

Floyd wasn't much of a reader. When it had the greens flowing like a river in his bank account, his signature would be on it. So he dressed in his red and black suit faster than anyone can say easy money. But in this case, he had to read it carefully, in-case his terms weren't met. The only thing he needed on this piece of paper was to know whether his daughter's name was on it. The Bat said he would do it, but trusting the Bat is the last thing on his checklist of stupid shit he needs to do just to get them out of the gutter. He wouldn't have caught him too, had the winged rat didn't make him pull out his custom wrist guns in-front of his daughter, he wouldn't be here. But the Bat interfered. He always interferes. The door to his cell started to rattle, and suddenly he heard the prattle of rain and the darkness descend over him. It was cold, in this small metal box.   

A blonde man walked in, dressed completely in full military gear, camo and all. He was holding a 45 millimeter NATO. He looked like any other ordinary man, but with the scowl of a man who lost everything. Floyd Lawton knew that look well, but Deadshot didn't. All they are to Deadshot are numbers on a paper. 

"Where's Griggs?" Floyd asked, strapping his wrist guns on. 

"Dead. He got killed by one of the inmates." The man responded mechanically. 

Floyd chuckled, "Really? Which one?" 

"You'll meet her soon enough." The man responded. They walked out of the cell. A few of the inmates called out to them on the narrow corridor, but they ignored them. Their boots padded on the metal floor. 

Floyd needs to know what kind of person this man is. "So, you're from the Air Force?" 

"What's it to you?" He said. 

"Your rifle. Used to come in shipments with the M16's back in my day at the Marines." Floyd responded. "Said that the niggas back in the Air Force would need them. But I knew the truth, I'm a smart nigga. I knew that they needed to pull the plug on us, some way because we've been eating the fuck out of their money." 

The man didn't say anything. He continued his walk with the same scowl etched on his face. They passed the narrow corridor, and entered an elevator shaft, right after a bunch of armed men joined them in the loading bay. 

"We soldiers? We're just a bunch of assets to their war, to their money. Nobody really cares about us." 

The man looked at him, and leaned forward. "Mr. Lawton, you are an inmate of Belle Reve, and I am a decorated  _asset._ I would need you to be in your best behavior." 

"I didn't say we were anything alike," Floyd lowered his voice as well. "It's just refreshing to see someone who experienced the stuff I experienced. And I am on my best behavior. I have no choice. Bomb in my neck, remember?" 

They unloaded the elevator as soon as they reached the lobby. The courtyard had a bunch of military trucks and helicopters crawling around it. A parameter was set up, and a bunch of soldiers and trucks surrounded a singular truck on the middle. Soldiers lined on the sides of the walkway towards the courtyard. As soon as Floyd got out, the helicopter pointed a beam of light towards him. He covered his face and cursed, this was a new level of thorough for Floyd. The guards pushed him towards the truck, so he followed their orders. Wouldn't want his brain on the pavements. As soon as he entered the truck full of colorful individuals, the military man gave him a mask. His mask. 

Floyd put it on. "Thank you." 

"Pleasure's all mine." He said through gritted teeth, and left. The metal doors closed, and then silence followed after a series of hissing, and a loud thud. It looked like a circus in here: A man with a shock of red hair and beard whistled as he caressed a small pony. A monstrosity sat beside Floyd, one he'd worked with before. And a woman dressed in black leather jacket, a white tight fitting shirt, a pair of boots along her black leggings, and then a white half-mask with a red dot.

"Croc. Nice to see you in the slammers with me." Floyd said, just to diffuse the tension. "So how's bussiness?"

"Closed." He said. His voice sounded like two stones carving against each other. "I don't sell shit to people no more. I eat them." 

"Ah. Hitman." Floyd said, "You have some pretty tough competition."

"I don't care about money, I want thrill." 

"Really? And what kind of thrill is that?" 

"Watching them cry, as I eat their bones and rip their flesh." 

"You'll go places, Croc." 

The man in blue chuckled. 

"You got something you wanna say, Captain Kangaroo?" 

"Nothing." He said in his Australian accent. Floyd knew who this was the moment he entered. "It's just funny. World's greatest assassin trapped by the world's greatest cosplayer. And how'd he getcha, mate? Daughter stood between you and 'im?" 

Floyd glared at him. "You tried to convince the court that a blue streak caught you, a streak that can turn into a man in red jumpsuit, and I'm the crazy one?" 

And then he responded with a laugh. "You're a disgrace, mate. No respect for the criminal craft. And here you are giving advice to a man half your size with claws for fingers. Bugger off mate, you're old hat." 

Floyd grabbed him by the collars, and pointed the gun at his chin. "Now this may not be enough to kill you, but it's enough to ruin the rest of your miserable life. So I am begging you to stab me with that glorified knife, and then you can live as a carrot. Go on. Stab me." 

Captain Boomerang returned the dark glare, his boomerang pointed at his gut. No one would care if this fucker die. Floyd was ready to unload the bullet, until he saw a slender blade that smelled of shit rest on his neck. 

"Unhand him, Mr. Lawton." The woman said. "Unhand him. Or else. I will cut your neck." 

The woman beside him was pointing her sword at his neck. "A-alright." Floyd slowly let him go. Boomerang still smugly grinned at Floyd. 

 

    As soon as the doors opened, a bunch of soldiers and SWATs pointed their guns towards their direction. Floyd and the others exited. Katana escorted them towards the gates... they were in Arkham. 

"What the hell happened here?" Boomerang suddenly as soon as they got to the perimeter around the gate house.

The marshy ground sloshed as they walked. Of all the days it had to rain, it had to be when Deadshot had a sensitive mission. Oh well, Floyd used to think it added to the challenge and thrill of shooting someone, but tonight is not a night for games. Would be nice to have a nice cup of coffee. From afar (Which Floyd would guess is a hundred meters from them), he can see the lights, and a bunch of tents erected. In the Perimeter, amidst the guns and soldiers and tents they've set up, there was a tattooed man sitting on a chair, and a blonde woman. They were both guarded by a bunch of men. Floyd knew the blonde chick, so was the guy who turned a bunch of men into cinders. Another blonde girl went out of one of the tents. A meek one who looks too unsure of herself, despite her PhD.

"The Cirque Du Fuck, I'm out." Croc said, "I don't want to cross the clown, can I backout?"

"No." The blonde man earlier said, exiting one of the camouflaged tent. "My name is Colonel Rick Flagg. I'll be your guide to the nut house. Disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. If you so much as vex or irritate me, you die."

The blonde chick started laughing. "Shouldn't have brought me to your team, if you didn't wanna be vexed, handsome."

"Lady, _shut up!"_ Flagg yelled, and jolted her body with electricity. She shook violently, but she laughed anyway. People like this Deadshot would just shoot on-sight. They weren't normal. They would kill you right after trapping you. 

"You're in a whole lot of trouble, Rick  _Fag._ When Mistah J hears about this, he would skin you aliv--" another jolt of electricity. Deadshot put his hand across the Colonel.

"The mission?" Deadshot said. 

"I'm gonna kill you, _motherfucker! HEAR ME? KILL YOU!"_ Harley screamed at the top of her lungs, but she laughed once more. 

Rick Flagg sighed. "Behold, the voice of God." He pulled out a tablet, and a black woman appeared from the screen. She had a well-kempt curly hair, and the scowl of the devil. 

"Welcome to Task Force-X, convicts. I'm Amanda Waller. Your goal is to get in Arkham Asylum, and get the inmates under control. Joker has taken hold of the Asylum, but a lot of crazies are contesting his claim. Your job is to incapacitate the inmates and get em back in their cells." She said, "I suppose Flagg told you what happens if you do anything other than the smart thing to do?" 

Nobody answered. 

"Good." She said, and with that, the screen went black. 

 


	3. Chato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm having a hard time with a consistent upload schedule, I can do it every weekend. :)

      Arkham Asylum looked daunting, a zoo for insane people. Chato deserved to be in there, but he wasn't insane. And people who were insane, didn't deserve to be there. He knew what it did to them. What it did to some of the men he's worked with in the past, caught in the act of substance abuse or just plain retardation. The rain went from soft patters to cats and dogs. He can hear the ground below slosh with every footstep moving about, and his plain white tank top and brown pants started to cling to his skin. The sky roared softly. The others were preparing, including the crazy blonde woman who laughed with the dead eyes of a psychopath in her eyes. The wind tried to drag some of the tents, but the support beams were planted firmly on the ground. As for the Gate House, they enlisted someone, a guy dressed in all green to hack into the cameras, though the green guy takes pleasure in having his cock sucked. He was atop the Gate House, leaning on the stone Bannister. He stared at it, it seemed like hell from where he was looking. It goes from a slow descent from a forested darkness littered with marked graves, to a courtyard full of the Joker's hellish practical jokes. Tents, his costumed henchmen, and some balloons covered the part occupied the mossy tiles and the tall gravestone of Amadeus Arkham. A bunch of snipers were the on elevated guard houses by the second entrance after the forest. 

"Not up to it, friend?" Deadshot ascended from the stairs on the side, white mask, red jumpsuit, and black armor. The armor gleamed when it was soaked. The doors behind shut with a click. Once in his life, he desired to be like this. A badass gunslinger from a Clint Eastwood movie, but Santa Maria gave her the power to turn things into cinder, the same curse that King Midas had was a blessing to Chato. But like all demons, they were angels before. 

"No." Chato said, relatively unfazed.

"Something bothering you?" He was tinkering with his wrist mounted guns. "I would kill to have a smoke right now."

"I can't." He said, putting his hands on his back. 

Deadshot chuckled. "Saw that prison fight. Sick as fuck, and you didn't even have to lift a finger. If I was there, I would have died."

"Not if you were in a high place."

"And with my gun. Would'a shoot your ass to oblivion." Deadshot chuckled. "Flagg said you might have to burn the forest down to avoid any boogies." 

"I would have done that, in a different time. A year or two from now. Burned it. Without hesitation. Let El Diablo take these perderdors down like gnats. But that's not me anymore, esse." 

"If you're so unwilling, then why did Waller choose you?" He placed his hands on his hand, and looked at him. There wasn't any malice on his face, just befuddlement by his own curiosity, perhaps.

"If you were as green with power as Waller, you'd understand. It's the same reason why 11 year old boys want to own giant dragons. They wanna look cool." He cleared his throat. "Amanda Waller is the type of person who enjoys watching the people around her eyes glazed with fear."

Deadshot nodded, and activated his eyepiece after covering his face completely with the white mask. 

"And how would you know that?" Deadshot crookedly grinned. 

"The threats in her contract are not so subtle, esse." 

"That it? Big lady threatened you?" 

Chato looked down a little. He was ashamed to admit it. "Yes, I was afraid. Not of her. But of becoming  _it_ again." 

"Cool. Flagg wants you downstairs. Now get the fuck out of my sight, I can't concentrate."

"Yeah. Take care, esse. Try not to get shot on the head." 

"I'll remember that when I see you in hell." 

Chato laughed.  _Oh, you'll definitely see me there, homie._ He descended to the Gate House, in a cramped room full of convicts and a dying fluorescent. Made it look grimmer seeing as there's a crocodile creature, a clown, a man who hasn't showered in days with a pink pony, and a sword-wielding Japanese gangbanger. A meek doctor leaned against one of the walls, her eyes a little watery and her lips slightly trembling.

"While Deadshot is preparing up there, I suggest all of you to fix yourself as well." He said, "The Joker has the East Wing, the Mansion itself by the Botanical Garden. Now, the Intensive Treatment is secured. Right there, that is the drop off point for everyone you captured alive." He pointed to the window, by the far right they can see an isolated building crowned by trees. "For those you killed, I'm sure the worms would do their job." 

     Harley chuckled. Most of the time she's seen her, she looked impractical for a fight, but the red and black tank top with hearts on either side of her breast and a tactical black jacket combined with military grade knee pads makes her look good enough for a casual brawl, but the really short shorts belted with bullets makes her a little vulnerable. Chato wanted to be afraid of someone unhinged, but he remembered using people like Harley to his advantage. She apparently dyed her hair as well, pink and blue on either side of her pig tails. 

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Quinn?" The Colonel said coldly.

"Yeah, there is one. If Mistah J did plan this, he'd obviously want something inside." She said, sitting idly while waving her right leg. "Question is, what does he benefit from seizing a looney bin? Is there something you wanna tell us... Colonel, if that is your real name?" 

"Good question. Now answer it." Flagg said, leaning on the table behind him.

"Say Mistah J left a dirty bomb inside, strong enough to destroy Gotham. He'd need to hide it of course. He might have placed it in something that I used to own. Hid it in the Asylum. Come back for it later." Flagg stood upright, slowly walked towards Harley, and grabbed her hair. 

"What are you trying to say, clown?" He said huskily. 

"That manipulation is a powerful agent." She laughed, earning a swift slap on the right cheek from Colonel Flagg. Boomerang laughed at that. He was pretty quiet playing with his little toy earlier, but he gave a gut busting laugh when he saw Harley whipped across the face.

Diablo's eyes perked up when she saw Harley's acidic glare at Flagg, "Yo, yo, yo, it's not right to hit an unarmed woman." Chato said. 

"This is why we muzzle this clown. She can trick you if she can trick me like that." Colonel Flagg said looking at Chato, and then turning his gaze back at Harley, "But you be careful, Quinn.

"Oh yeah, tell me why. Come on, I am begging you--" 

" _STOP!"_ The meek one said, though she didn't sound like herself. She sounded different. Too different. Almost like something was speaking in her. "The next p-part of the plan, Colonel. Please?" 

Flagg nodded, and inhaled. "We can penetrate the forest. As soon as Deadshot kills the guards by the tower--" 

Chato noticed it too. The homeless boomerang man was whispering to Katana, all while his right arm was travelling to her body. Flagg didn't do anything, he just watched, until Katana punched him on the nose. 

" _Katana!"_ Flagg yelled. 

"What? He didn't need his nose. That's why I broke it." 

"Ouuuuhhh..." Captain Boomerang said, "Should'a just accepted the offer you chinky eyed tomboy--"

Katana stood from her seat, spread his legs slightly to land a strong boot to his crotch. Captain Boomerang cried in agony.

"Mi goolies." Captain Boomerang held his dick with both hands. 

Flagg grabbed a handgun from his belt, and shot it into the window just behind Harley. "Anyone. Anyone who talks over me will have their heads blown off, either by this handgun, or by this phone! Am I making myself _clear?!_ "

Chato saw the fear in the Colonel's eyes when he noticed that none of them flinched, save for Boomerang who was moaning in pain. He slowly lowered his gun, and then holstered it. 

"Touchy, touchy." Harley said, opening a packet of lollipop. She gleefully sucked on it with a smile on her face. 

"We... penetrate the forest. Deadshot kills the guards, and I'm damn sure someone would notice. Then when the Joker send them to the forest, we use our weapon, while the rest of you go in the Mansion discretely."

"Ouuuh weapons." Harley rubbed her hands together. "It warms my heart to know that we're gonna deal some death and destruction!" 

" _Our_ weapon..." He held the meek doctor's hand, and looked her in the eyes. He whispered lowly. The doctor had the face of someone who was about to burst into tears, but she continued nodding. "Tell Lawton to take those two out."Colonel Flagg said through his radio. Shots were fired from above. Not loud enough to hear from the mansion, but loud enough to hear here. The doctor flinched. 

"June," Flagg held her face. "Ready?"

June nodded, and whispered. "Enchantress."

A swirl of black ink poured from a dark vortex that opened below the ground. A whirlwind of papers swirled around the room followed by the flickering of lights. Harley laughed while she was clapping, and only this time did Chato saw fear in their eyes when a creature dressed like a bride but moved like a whore replaced Doctor June where she stood. Her eyes were yellow, a piercing angry shade of yellow glowing with a malevolent glare. A crescent moon hung on its head, and an inky black veil covered her from head to toe, though anyone can see through it. 

"Do it again. Do it again!" Harley screamed as she laughed. 

"What would you have of me?" Enchantress asked, in a voice that didn't sound like Doctor June at all. Her voice sounded otherworldly, as if it's reverberating through Chato's bones. 

"Kill everyone standing in your way... and give June back to me, as soon as you're done." The Colonel was afraid. Eyes trembling with his lips. He grew paler just by looking at the Enchantress. 

"With pleasure." A swirl of darkness disappeared from the room to the forest. A barrage of gunshots was heard, and then the screaming started.

"Get in the van. We need to trojan horse you to the mansion." He said. "There'll be costumes in said van for your subterfuge. Pretend you're backup." 

 


	4. Tatsu

    There were things that could cut deeper than fear, Tatsu recalled, as the slaughter ensued. The pretend injuries were itchy against Tatsu's skin, but the others didn't seem at all bothered. Being cramped in a battered SUV full of graffiti and felons made her feel small, but it was what she owed the monster of Gotham City after it saved her life. She could hear it all around her, the lowering sound of gunfire and the heightening of screams reminded Tatsu of the night she slaughtered her husband's murderers. The truck suddenly halted. After a series of gunfire, silence descended on them. She can hear Harley laughing softly to herself; Deadshot responded to her hushed giggling by tapping her arm, and telling her to shut the fuck up. It looked kind of silly seeing everyone interact wearing weird outfits: A janitor's uniform with a bear mascot mask on, a fake batman mask, a sonic the hedge hog one, and a deformed latex max of Dr. Brown from Back to the Future. Tatsu remained wearing her costume, since no one knows her in Gotham and she looked silly enough as it is. 

"Alright, Cowboy. No problem. Anything for a hot daddy like you." Harley said. 

"That doesn't work on me, Quinn." 

"What doesn't? Isn't that why you here? For little Zoey." 

"How the fuck did you--" 

Harley laughed, "It's a secret, Deadshot. But Mistah J always had you on his list. Just full on warning you." 

"Cunt." 

Harley chuckled. There was nothing more unsettling than a woman so willing to corrupt someone's morals and thoughts. The Clowns of Gotham scared her. They didn't want anything material like money. They wanted something more. Tatsu was afraid of that. Tatsu was afraid that murder wouldn't be enough for them. 

"Hey, babe, what are you thinking about?" Boomerang whispered.

"Guess you didn't learn anything." Tatsu said, pulling out her sword. This disgusting lunatic won't lay-off. 

"No, no, it's not like that. We got off to a rough start." Boomerang said, grinning at her. "What say we start again? Name's Harkness. Digger Harkness. Got here because a red guy in pajamas he built in a junkyard threw me in the slammers with these dipsticks."

"Interesting. " Tatsu said idly. 

"You don't even sound interested." Digger replied, irritated. 

"I don't care about your tales, Boomerang. I'm here to get a job done." Tatsu stood from the seat and walked out as soon as Flagg gave the order. 

    As soon as they got out, Tatsu realized, this wasn't a place to cure mental illness, but this is a place where you get mental illness. If the insistent flirting of Digger Harkness couldn't stop, she could almost hear the ghosts of the people Joker killed. It was towering over her, a mansion with a green hue against the backdrop of a stormy night. A parapet can be seen atop the roof with three corners. The buildings were split into a horizontal building with two wings on either side, making it look half like a castle. There were a few mosaics of the saints on some windows, but they were old worn out. Most of the wide courtyard was cleared for their entrance, as was the tents. Colonel Flagg looked at the mansion, he looked perplexed, even a little shocked. 

"That easy?" He said. 

"Yes. That easy." Most of them jumped, except for Harley who looked at Enchantress with admiration. 

"I'd ask you to do it again, but I wouldn't want to go to a convenience store for some diapers." 

"Buzz off, clown." Digger said, glaring at her. "You think we're scared of ya? Nuh-no, mate. We aren't." 

"Bite me, Boomer." Harley replied with a smug tinge in her eyes. 

"Face it, Quinn. The only reason you're here is because Waller knew some of the guys might need a little bit of release for this stressful job."

"Watch it, boomerwang. The next time that comes out of your tongue again, I'm gonna cut it off, and feed it to my hyenas." She said menacingly. There was no humor in Harley's eyes, only a cold calculative glare that she tried to mask, but Tatsu can see it. She knows how Digger will die. And Harley was planning it the moment she saw him.

Rick looked at Harley again, and rolled his eyes. He was about to cut Digger and Harley off, but Chato stood between them. "Let's stay cool, aight? We all wanna get out of here alive."

"Except for Boomer." Harley said, "I don't think he wants to live."

The colonel pushed Chato aside, and glared at them. "Are we gonna have another problem, Digger?"

"Sorry, mate. Crazy bitch here just threatened to kill me!"

"Then I'll do what this crazy bitch hasn't done, right?" Flagg said, glaring at him and pointing at the app. "One button. All it takes. And your brains... will be on the floor. Clear?"

Digger gulped, and nodded. "Right."

"Right." Flagg said. "Katana."

"Yes, sir?" Tatsu replied. She didn't realize her hand was on the handle of her katana. 

"Once we get inside, you're to scout it. You're also to interrogate anyone and ask them what he's planning." Flagg said, then pointed at Killer Croc. "You do the same as her, Croc. Everyone knows Croc here, he was supposed to be in this heist, but it just so happens that we apprehended this monstrosity." 

Croc growled. 

"Phase two of our plan... get in Arkham Asylum, take the Joker, and get out fast as we can without anyone noticing us. I want the clown dead or alive." 

 

    As soon as they entered the mansion, a sense of foreboding surrounded them. A bunch of bodies piled up on the center of the hall, while a man wearing a goat mask and long robes ordered the bodies to be burnt and used as ritual sacrifice. His cronies were all naked. They chanted "sa'hera" as the goatman burnt set fire to the dead. Harley looked at the goatman knowingly. Tatsu cringed at the thought, and then they kept on walking. 

"Croc, where to?" Flagg asked. 

"There." Killer Croc pointed his big meaty fingers towards a small room at the end of the large hall.

A bunch of Joker's men were littered there, a man wearing a large eye on his head, a man who looked like a colossal titan from her son's favorite anime show, and a lot more oddities that the Joker would hire. They entered another room, and this time it looked like a courtroom. There were tapestries of Joker hanging from the parapets on either side of the room. Below them were libraries of books. And then, seated on a chair on an elevated platform was Joker. He was wearing a huge top-hat, and he had an unsettled stare about him, almost anxious. But when he saw them, the stare remained. He walked over them slowly, and scanned them. 

"You're a little late, Croc." The Joker said, "What? The money wasn't enough to let you off the hook?"

"Was in Belle Reve, Joker. I'm sorry." He nodded stiffly. 

He nodded, his eyes still wide. "You're forgiven." Then he looked at Tatsu, and she felt all manner of shiver when he leaned in and scanned her thoroughly. "Are you afraid of me?" 

"No, sir." Tatsu said, maintaining her american accent. 

"No sir." Joker looked at her again, gritting her teeth. "You shouldn't. I'm your boss. All of us are close families here. But see, here, you're a woman. You know what happens to women who can't defend themselves in a gang?" 

"What--" 

"Cop a root out of here, am I right, mate?" Digger said. 

The Joker snapped his head towards Digger, and glared at him. "Did I... speak to you?" 

"No, sir." Digger said, the confidence ebbing from his voice.

"Breathe at your general direction?" He asked.

"No... sir..." Digger said, the fear obvious in his voice. 

"Look... at you?!" The Joker made his voice sound vaguely like Batman's. 

"Listen, Mr. Joker... we're here to help with the little hostile takeover you got going on in this place." Deadshot finally spoke.  

"Right." The Joker nodded, his eyes still wide. "But we don't need him." He shot Digger without a second thought. "He's gonna live. I'm gonna have fun with him later. Now, Croc. Did I tell you to reveal our operation to anyone?"

Tatsu was uncomfortable, she can feel a small dragon breathing down her chest. Everyone looked ready for a fight, but this wasn't part of the plan. If they act out now... "N-no!" Tatsu spoke up. "He sent us here, because he said you needed help with programming, a stealth programming that'll hide your activities from anyone."

With that, Harley perked up. She looked at them as if she's seeing them for the first time. "Sir, you can take me to the--"

"Security. The programming is done. You'll be head of the security." He went down, looked her in the eyes, and touched her face. "I know you have a fancy sword, but the player keeps the Queen at the back of the board, not at the front. Go." Joker said. 

Tatsu nodded, and she escorted by two guys. 

 

     She didn't expect to be alone with a computer, but she was, along with every cameras in the room. The Joker wasn't dumb, he probably had someone looking at her, so she better hurry. She opened the private link that Bakemono-san told her to open, and connected it to a phone she found lying around there. It rang, and rang. Droplets of sweat formed on her forehead, and she forgot to breathe. Then she heard it picked up.

"Arkham Asylum is on yellow alert. What do you know?" Bakemono-san asked. 

"It was just as you said, Amanda Waller did build an army of elite criminals for under the nose missions." Tatsu said. "So she sent us to go after the Joker in Arkham."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, she has something powerful, powerful enough to kill us all. The Enchantress." 

"The Joker... he took over the entire place."

There was a long, pregnant pause, and then Batman said in a hushed voice, "The Joker is not in Arkham." 

    At the last sound of Batman's rugged breath, the guy wearing the big eyeball mask pointed a gun at her head, and motioned for her to getup. Tatsu immediately picked her katana up, and sliced the eyeball man's arm. He writhed, but no screams came out of his mouth. The other guy was about to shoot her, but she quickly sliced his head off, followed by a stab to the heart to eyeball man. She has to tell the others. 


	5. Mad Love

   Mistah J caught them. She knew he would have caught them sooner or later. Her eyes started to water with frustration. They caught them. Digger. At least Digger got what was coming to him. A bunch of Mistah J's men strapped her down an iron bed, and she was rolled across the hallway. The hallway looked hazy but it felt familiar. It wasn't Arkham but it was familiar. She was pushed inside an unsettling rusty chamber with a giant fan hovering above her, covered by sheets of steel. It was dark. It was so dark. A man with a black hair approached her. He looked like an average joe, but Harley knew him. His smile was unsettling, almost as unsettling as his dead eyes that looked at her with glee. The guy was rocking a pair of loafers and an apron. 

"Harley, how you've been? Not good?" He asked.

When Harley tried to speak, she realized she was muffled. 

"Yeah. The Joker told us not to let you talk. You could say something that could convince me not to do this. Tricks, tricks, tricks..." Jonny grabbed a vaccum sealed plastic bag, filled it with purple liquid, and stirred it manually. "Hmmm... the boss said you haven't been taking your medication. Naughty, naughty. The most useful you've been to the Joker, Harley, is when you're insane. You wanna know why?"He said leaning forward. "Because-- bang, bang, bang, you shoot em in the head. Eh. I don't really know why Joker keeps you, except for the tight little ass." He removed the strap that gagged Harley. 

"Jonny, Jonny. You gotta listen to me, babe."

He chuckled. "Well this'll be interesting. Tell me,  _babe,_ how are you gonna convince me?" 

"See-see, Mistah J, he'll forgive me, he'll let me off the hook, you'll see. I just... don't want this, I'm still crazy right?" She laughed as hard as she could, until she could feel her throat scraping. "You see?  _You see?"_

 _"_ Keep doing that Harley, keep laughing. I might not have to do this." He said, laughing. 

She shared a laugh with him. She can still feel his want to make her feel it, but she laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until the enema was shoved down her throat. All she could say was fuck yourself, but the enema was far down her mouth. She could barely breathe. The pink liquid slid from the bag. Harley could already taste it, and there it was... it tasted raw and solid. 

    Harley's mind started to flutter, she can see images of people. Images. And colors harassing her sight with insistent noise. She could either hear it blaring in her ears, or it was changing and melting the room. She couldn't stay still, so she rapidly moved her head to find an exit. A knife, or something, she needs to kill Jonny. Her breathing became more haggard and awful, so she looked. "Why... why... why..." Harley sobbed. She couldn't see him anymore. Where is he? Where is Jonny? She was his only comfort right now, unless Mistah J comes here. She heard a laugh, a friendly laugh. It sounded amused. She looked at the guy who laughed. He was a silhouette of green, purple, and white. And two metal rods on his hands. 

"Are you gonna hurt me, Mistah J? Are you gonna torture me? Why won't you just end me, huh?! Why won't you just get it over with! I'm a freak, just like you, and you've proven that!" 

"Huh?" He moved his ears towards Harley's mouth. "Oh, no. I'm not gonna kill you, Harl. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really, really, bad."

"Don't you dare, Joker. Don't you dare!" 

The first jolt of electricty felt like an old friend greeting her. The second one felt like Mr. J, definitely. She never felt more like she was in-pieces. Broken. So broken. She misses her friends, she misses the Sirens. 

 

"Harley! Harley!  _Harley!"_ Ivy yelled. 

"Easy with the alarm, green." She looked at the clock. "What time is it?" 

"Time to get to the party you were invited to." Ivy said, "Just kidding. Time to bury the body." 

Harley raised her middle finger at her. Ivy chuckled. The city looked lovely from this distance, almost as if you couldn't imagine the crime ridden, rotting underbelly full of corpses of far too many. Some of them from Batman, but most were from Gotham's biggest monsters. Ivy sat on the windowsill, the botanist looking like her favorite flavor of mint as usual. Unearthly green eyes, red hair, and milky skin. She wore a button down shirt that looked too big for her. 

"First, Red, we gotta chop it in pieces. Next would be to throw it into a ground wait for the new tree to grow back up." Harley said, "Not only did we make a new tree, save the world, and dispose of a body, but we also put his money-laundering ass to good use." 

"You changed so much, Harl, ever since you left him." 

"I did, didn't I?" Harley said, "I didn't need him, Red. I felt free. For the first time in years, I felt free." Harley said, "And I couldn't tell if it was free from the guilt, or from him." 

Poison Ivy walked towards Harley and hugged her. The velvety blankets brushing on her knees, and she found her fingers wounded on Harley's hair. "So you went to me as soon as you left him." 

"I figured you needed some love. Catsy too, though I don't see her around. So it's just us." Harley wrapped her legs around Ivy. "Will I become your slave if I kiss you?" 

"Do you want to?" 

Harley's voice broke. "I don't wanna be anyone's slave."

Ivy smiled, "Then you're not." 

Poison Ivy grinned a big one, and then their lips met. Harley savored it. She never felt Poison Ivy this thirsty for her, but Harley didn't move. She didn't wanna ruin it. She stared at Ivy's eyes, and she didn't see the lustful craze, rather a plethora of different emotions. She wasn't sure what they were, as she was distracted by the kiss, but she can tell love was somewhere in there. Ivy's lips started to get hungrier, so Harley obliged and laid her head down a pillow. Harley felt Ivy's thick thighs wrapped around neck, so she leaned forward to pleasure Ivy's sensitive spot. Ivy's moan erupted from her throat, and fire was rising in her chest. All Harley felt was her touch. She didn't look, but she loved the sound and feel of it. 

"Your turn. Time for your insane clown pussy to get murdered." Ivy said. She sat on Harley's stomach. 

"Ugh." Harley said, surprised by it.

"Oh, you don't like that?"

"i kinda do, Red." 

"Really?" Ivy said, "Alright." Ivy placed some gloves on, followed by a bottle of lubricant. 

"That looks scary." Harley said, "Are you gonna put your entire fist in me?"

"Depends. What do you want, Harl?" 

"All of it." 

"Alright." 

 

     As soon as she felt the fist in her, she started to feel reality coming back to her, little by little. She opened her eyes. Ivy was still there, her soft voice and green eyes guiding her, but she felt something heavy in her chest. Fear. This wasn't Ivy. This wasn't Ivy.  _This is not Ivy._ Harley screamed as loud as she can, but her throat's walls were constricting. She screamed once more, unable to get out of this lie. She wanted Ivy and she missed her, but Mistah J... he was in here the last time she was conscious, she can't, she won't. As soon as her eyes opened completely, she saw Joker staring at her. His mouth was agape with fascination. He tilted his head, and smiled widely, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"How was it... Harley?"

"horrible... _HORRIBLE!"_  Harley cried. "Why did you make me do that?" 

"I realized you needed a bit of a reminder." 

"Of what?! OF WHAT?!" 

"Of who you are, Harley. Remember what you said? You swore your life to me. I can't allow this. I can't... I just can't." He loaded his gun. 

"What are you doing..." Harley looked at him, fear clutching her. 

"Shhh..." He placed his finger over her lips, and then he dialed his cellphone with his other hand. "Hello, yes, Malcolm, my good friend. I want you to find someone, and bring her to me.... yes... her name is Pamela Isley."

Harley's eyes widened, and instantly she bit the Joker's hand. The Joker yelled in frustration and dropped his phone. It didn't shatter, so he was able to pick it up. He shoved his hand on Harley's mouth. "Yeah, Malcolm.. bring her to me. Yes... that... okay, money talks later, but you know me, I give enough to feed your entire league." As soon as the phone went down, the Joker's grin disappeared. 

"I told you not to interf _ere!_ " He slapped her as hard as he could, and then he punched her other cheek. "Now Ivy!" He landed another blow. "Will suffer!" And another. "MORE!" And another. Two of Harley's molars got knocked out. She was shivering, and scared, but no tears were coming. She looked at him with a brave face. 

And she spat. The Joker wiped his face, and saw the blood he drew. His face was unreadable, but it was frowning. "Oh no... I did this. Shhh..." He kissed Harley. "Shhh, Harley, don't worry. She'll be out of our lives soon enough."

"Don't hurt her, you asshole! Leave her alone! _Leave her alone!"_

 __But The Joker didn't listen to her pleas. He left her screaming her lungs out.


End file.
